Dias del calendario
by lucilda
Summary: Cap2 hoy R y sus sentimientos... en el baile de Navidad Conjunto de One-shot de las 3 generaciones,merodeadores,Harry Potter y la sigiente genracion... Por qué a veces una simple pregunta puede dar muchos dolores de cabeza...
1. Frío e hipotermia

_¡Lumos!_

_Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas_

_Bueno hola a todos, aquí vengo con otra cosa TOTALMENTE diferente a mi historia Enfréntate a tus miedos, que es la buena, la currada y la que tiene que leer tol mundo, pero me apetecía hacer algo nuevo y dar mi versión de lo que yo creo que pudo pasar en situaciones del pasado, presente y futuro. No seguiré una línea temporal fija, pero lo más seguro es que cada cápitulo esté en parte relacionado con dos de ellos, osea que cada tres un tema nuevo, mi intención es subir por época osea que será cada uno de un tiempo._

_Bueno y sin más si no pediros un poco de compresión y que disfruteis aquí os dejo esto._

* * *

**Frío e hipotermia**

-James tengo una mala noticia que darte.

Era sábado. 23 de Diciembre. Sí, hacía frío, mucho frío.

El interpelado levantó la cabeza. Black acababa de hacer aparición en escena, o sea la Sala Común, después de haber estado horas vete tú a saber donde, aunque para ser exactos James tampoco es que estuviera muy interesado en saberlo, pero tenía una expresión muy seria y nada propia de él.

James que había dedicado toda la tarde a intentar hacer jaque a Lupin en el ajedrez, "si ni siquiera te pido un jaque mate, ¿qué te cuesta dejar que te coma la reina? Si el otro día fuiste capaz de ganarme con los peones", pero nada, de hecho la partida que acababa de interrumpir Sirius no tenía muy buena pinta ya que, tanto las fichas de Remus como las suyas, habían hecho piña en contra de él y se preparaban para saltar encima y hacerle morder el polvo.

-Canuto cuantas veces tengo que decirte que si Quejicus se lava el pelo no es una mala noticia –se levantó y le sujetó por los hombros y le gritó a la cara con todas sus fuerzas- ¡ES UNA SEÑAL PLAUSIBLE DE QUE EL APOCALIPSIS HA LLEGADO!

-No imbécil no me refería a eso. Aunque ahora que me lo dices estaré atento por si acaso tengo que esconderme en el búnker secreto de Honeydukes.

-¿Honeydukes tiene un búnker secreto? –preguntó emocionado Colagusano que estaba sentado al lado de Remus.

-Claro que lo tiene, ¿a dónde crees que va Cornamenta cada vez que Evans le rechaza? Pues a atiborrarse de golosinas.

James le pegó en la cabeza con el puño.

-A mí me preocuparía más una invasión alíen de gente que fuera como tú.

-Dominaríamos el mundo a base de sonrisas encantadoras –dijo Sirius mientras miraba hacia un grupo de chicas que acaban de entrar por el hueco del retrato y les llamaba la atención con una sonrisa- ¿cómo va eso?

Las chicas se sonrojaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, eran de segundo.

-Quieres dejar a las pobres en paz, que no tienen por qué aguantar a un espécimen tan degenerado como tú. Además yo no me preocuparía por una invasión de Sirius en el planeta Tierra, bueno miento sería MUY preocupante, pero yo me plantearía irme a vivir a la Luna, muy irónico, sí, parad de reír, yo me preocuparía más si nos invadieran, no sé gente como tu prima Bellatrix, por ejemplo, o gente de Slytherin –añadió Lunático.

-Si eso ocurriese es que directamente me ataría una piedra alrededor de mi cuello y me tiraría al lago –masculló Black.

Entonces de repente Colagusano empezó a reír de forma ruidos y descontrolada de un chiste que sólo el conocía. Los otros tres se miraron escépticos.

-Creo que acaba de pillar el chiste que conté el otro día –dijo Sirius.

-¿Sabes lo que le dice un jaguar a otro?... Jaguar you? Sí vamos una cosa impresionante te esforzaste al máximo.

-Bueno ya sabes como es Peter con los idiomas

-No es eso, es que… -otra vez una estruendosa carcajada- me he imaginado un ejército de Snape invadían el mundo y… -risa otra vez- y seguro que hacían que las empresas de champú quebraran.

Lupin movió el sillón para darle de lado mientras James le tiraba el ajedrez a la cabeza y Sirius le daba la extremaunción.

-Bueno, si olvidamos lo que acaba de pasar aquí, porque esto de hecho nunca ha pasado, ¿qué es lo que querías? –preguntó James que se había sentado encima de Colagusano que seguía riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Qué que yo…? –preguntó Sirius extrañado- ¡ah! ya me acuerdo, es que nos desviamos del tema y se me olvida.

El chico volvió a poner la cara de funeral con la que había entrado y comunicó solemnemente.

-Evans ha muerto.

-¡¿QUÉ? –gritaron Remus, James incluso le llegó la voz ahogada de Colagusano debajo de Cornamenta.

El de las gafas se tiró del sillón y agarró a Sirius por la pechera de la túnica y le gritó.

-¿Pero cuánd…, cóm…, por q…, QUIÉN, POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES, DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-Pues sí es que estaba en el invernadero y murió de hipotermia, pero se ha encontrado una nota donde te dedicaba sus últimas palabras y ponía sin asomo de dudas el gran amor que te profesaba.

Lupin se relajó entonces, y el corazón volvió a latirle a un ritmo regular, Sirius tramaba algo y no tardaría en saber lo que era, en cambio Peter y James seguían mirando a un muy afectado Black tragándose la mentira enterita.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no la han llevado a ver a Dumbledore o a Madame Pomfrey?

-Era demasiado tarde ya la encontraron fría como una estatua –dijo Sirius tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Y tú bromeando aquí tan tranquilamente. No te lo perdonaré en la vida. ¡NOOOOO! AHORA SI QUE HA LLEGADO EL FIN DEL MUNDO –salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo hacia el hueco del retrato mientras Sirius bostezaba y cogía un paquete de ranas de chocolate que alguien había dejado olvidado.

-Inconsciente. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó Lunático

-Lo sé, a quién se le ocurre dejar olvidado una caja entera de ranas –dijo Sirius haciéndose el loco.

-Sabes perfectamente que no… -pero fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del hueco del retrato. Los tres se giraron.

La auténtica Lily Evans había aparecido en el preciso momento en el que James se disponía a cruzarlo corriendo.

El chico se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un abrazo que la levantó del suelo.

-¡Potter! Que diablos crees que estás haciendo… ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Toda la habitación giró para ver que pasaba.

-¡Estás viva! –gritó James.

-¡Claro que estoy viva! Que clase de estúpida broma es esta –le dijo separándose de él cuanto pudo.

-¡Estás viva no te has muerto de hipotermia! –el chico rió a carcajadas y se volvió a lanzar hacia ella.

Ésta intentó esquivarlo pero se chocó con sus amigas que estaban a su lado en estado de shock. Y se quedaron más asombradas todavía cuando Potter le puso las manos alrededor de la cara de ésta y le plantó un beso en la boca.

.

.

Una vez que se hubo disipado un poco el jaleo James se acercó al resto de Merodeadores, con las gafas colgándole de una oreja, el labio partido y un ojo morado, antes de sentarse se acomodó un poco la ropa y dijo dignamente.

-Pues ha valido la pena después de todo…

Después le propinó un puñetazo a Sirius en toda la cara.

.

.

-¡Es que hace un frío de mil pares! –gritó Canuto con la voz pastosa por la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

Ninguno de los dos había querido que Remus les arreglase un poco, afirmaban que les daba apariencia de duro.

-¡Y por eso tienes que inventarte esa historia! –exclamó James.

-¡Solamente te ponía en situación de lo que ocurrirá si no ponemos remedio! ¡Además de que te quejas enmarca este día en tu calendario porque probablemente no volverá a ocurrir nunca más!

-Claro se me olvidaba que ahora somos capaces de controlar los elementos –comentó de forma casual Lunático.

Colagusano se señalaba a sí mismo y afirmaba con la cabeza dándose importancia.

-Pensáis a la baja chicos –sonrió Sirius dejando ver sus dientes manchados de sangre –pensáis a la baja.

.

.

Un par de horas después los cuatro estaban agazapados debajo de la capa invisible esperando, esperando.

Las caras de Cornamenta y Canuto habían vuelto a la normalidad, gracias a las insistencias de Colagusano quien se negaba a salir con ellos si seguían empeñados en ir con esa pinta.

-Vale Colagusano te toca –murmuró Canuto.

Pero ya no le hablaba a su amigo si no a una rata que acaba de salir correteando velozmente en dirección a la puerta entreabierta que estaban espiando en los sótanos.

-Porque siempre tengo que meterme en líos por vuestra culpa –les dijo Lunático hincándoles los codos a sus dos amigos.

-¡Auch! Porque en el fondo te encanta, deberías dejar de engañarte.

-Ahora soy prefecto así que…

-Te permite utilizar un bonito baño y poder quitarle punto a los Slytherin.

-Callaos, viene alguien –masculló James en voz baja.

Pero todo lo que vieron fue a Colagusano haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

Los tres muchachos se quitaron la capa sigilosamente y entraron en la habitación.

Gracias a sus excursiones nocturnas el castillo no era un secreto para ellos, de hecho estaban seguros que lo conocían mejor incluso que muchos de los profesores y la considerable cifra de la tres cuartas partes "no seas modesto Lunático, sabes que Hogwarts no ha conocido a nadie que sepa más que nosotros del castillo" del alumnado, por eso mismo eran Los Merodeadores. "Evans sé que quieres entrar en nuestro grupo pero lo siento es un grupo cerrado" "Déjame en paz Potter no ves que estoy estudiando" "Siempre puedes se la mujer del más guapo, el cabecilla, el… ¡cállate Canuto lo soy!" "Hazle un favor al mundo y tírate al lago" siempre decía la pelirroja mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba. "Me adora, en el fondo me adora" "Claro, tan al fondo, tan al fondo que ese lugar está al lado de la tierra perdida de Atlantis"

Todos esos viajes habían dado como resultado para felicidad del "increíble plan ideado por una mente brillante" "¡Me duermo!" "Cállate idiotagusano porque eres una parte importante del plan" la localización exacta de las calderas del colegio.

-A la de una… –dijo Sirius contando con los dedos.

-¿Pero a la de tres decimos los hechizos o esperamos a que hayas terminado de contar? –interrumpió James.

-…a la de dooooos… -continuó Sirius.

-Podemos esperar a que bajes el brazo por si las dudas –comentó Remus bostezando.

-… y a la de tr…-gritó Canuto perdiendo la paciencia.

-Esperad, esperad, ¿cuándo hay qua hacerlo? -preguntó Peter preocupado.

-¡TRES!

-¡INCENDIO!

.

.

-Tú dirás lo que quieras Lunático pero ha valido la pena –comentó Canuto.

Estaban en la habitación de castigados cubiertos hasta arriba de vendas.

-Hombre la verdad es que es cambian bastante las cosas –dijo Colagusano mientras intentaba agarrar la pluma de una forma con la que pudiese escribir el castigo impuesto por McGonagall, lo que era bastante difícil debido al actual estado de sus manos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que tardarán en arreglarlas? –preguntó Lunático quien no se despegaba del pergamino con aire de estar totalmente arrepentido por su último estado de locura transitoria tal como le había hecho saber a Dumbledore y a la profesora McGonagall.

-Hombre teniendo en cuenta que el propio Dumbledore está encantado de poder pasearse con la túnica remangada por todo el castillo, pues yo diría que al menos hasta después de vacaciones –comentó Sirius que tenía puesto un bañador y unas gafas de sol como si en lugar de estar en una habitación castigado bajo la atenta mirada de McGonagall en maga corta "profesora por favor, ¡qué va usted provocando!" estuviera de vacaciones en el Caribe.

-¿Tú que crees Cornamenta? –le preguntó girando la cabeza para verle.

Él había sido quien se había llevado la peor parte de la explosión ya que le había dado de lleno en la cara y la tenía cubierta de vendas con tan sólo un pequeño espacio para los orificios nasales. También le habían puesto las gafas encima de las vendas, porque como Sirius había dicho mirándoles a todos como si estuvieran locos, "¿pero si no ve tres en un hipogrifo sin ellas, cómo vais a quitárselas?"

Como no podía hablar porque tenía la boca tapada, levantó el pulgar en señal de victoria aunque como no veía, también debido a las vendas, le hizo la señal a McGonagall ganándose otra semana de castigo.

Pero Canuto lo entendió enseguida. Había valido la pena.

Era sábado. 23 de Diciembre. Hacía calor, joder que si hacia calor.

* * *

_And le voilà! Gracias si has llegado hasta aquí y espero que os haya gustado, si lo ha hecho ( y es la única vez que lo haré) dejadme un review, aunque sea minúsculo..._

_¡GRACIAS!_

_¡Nox!_


	2. ¿Feliz Navidad?

_¡Lumos!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

_Waaauuu no me esperaba que esta historia tuviera tantos reviews XDD, de hecho aunque me reí mucho escribiéndola, ahora que he vuelto a leer el cap anterior no me acaba de convencer XD las cosas están como muy forzadas y no sé... pero bueno si a vosotros os ha gustado es lo importante. Fite que me habéis hecho hasta actualizar, con lo bloquea que estoy yo últimamente..._  
_Lo primero es agradecer a Gui (Miss de la Neige, ladrona de la siguiente generación) su review que fue el primero y aunque no la leo mucho últimamente espero que esté bien XD, MeryIsabella que me ha dicho que me ha quedado algo digno de los merodeadores, que fuerte O.o jajaja muchas gracias^^, después Saruuuh que no veas lo que me subió la moral cuando vi tu review y tu alert XDD muchiiisimas gracias de verdad^^ y bueno jajaja Aiko que solo puedo decir tres palabras para agradecertelo... (VENTE PA' LONDRES)_

_Así que nada como dije aquí va un nuevo wuanchú (one-shoot) esta vez de Ron y sus sentimientos... XD y como no para hablar de ellos sólo se puede hablar empezando por el baile de Navidad..._

_Es lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, bueno al menos que haya subido, y estoy bastante orgullosa por ello XD, y más aún porque de verdad que tengo un cacao mental curioso con mi otra historia (yo haciendo publicidad XDD, pero es que ya se que no os enterais de na, pero tende paciencia leche, que no os defraudará XD o eso espero XD), bueno eso que aquí os dejo esto y espero que os guste^^_

* * *

Capítulo 2 ¿Feliz Navidad?

-Sí, estoy bien. (La primera vez que me preguntaron me sorprendió su inesperado, por no decir inexplicable, interés por mi estado de salud)

-No, no me pasa nada. (La segunda vez quizás me sintiera alagado, ¿dos veces en un día? ¿Desde cuando mis hermanos se preocupaban tanto por mí? Ni siquiera vinieron a visitarme a mi cama el día que, para probar que cuando cumples cinco años eres capaz de volar sin escoba me tiraron ventana abajo. Eso tuvo su parte buena y su parte mala, la buena, que mi magia hizo aparición, gracias a Merlín, por primera vez y conseguí no matarme. La mala fue comprobar que por desgracia seguiríamos necesitando la apestosamente lenta Estrella Fugaz para jugar al Quidditch, o por lo menos para aterrizar de una forma menos arriesgada, ya que sin ella, fui a parar al invernadero. Destrozando no sé qué cosa de mamá y me castigó una semana.  
Encima de que me habían convertido en el niño volador, se fueron de rositas. ¿Qué por qué no los delate? Bueno, es que en realidad me divertí mucho, exceptuando la parte impacto cara-madera de invernadero que me lo podría haber ahorrado y no se lo deseo a nadie, bueno, quizás a Malfoy…)

-¿Por qué no paráis ya con esto? (A la tercera, ya me estaban cansando porque sabía que lo hacían por alguna razón, y esa razón sólo podía llevar a alguna broma pesada, y yo había comprado todas las papeletas para que me tocara pasarla, visto lo visto)

-¡QUÉ ESTOY BIEN! (A la decimoctava vez en el día que me preguntaron le tiré el plato de comida a la cara de Fred, el de Harry claro, yo seguía teniendo hambre)

Pues eso que estoy bien…

Mirada a la izquierda.

Mirada a la derecha.

Está bieeen, puede que esté algo mosqueado "Ves cómo te pasa algo Ron, te sentirías mucho mejor si compartieras con nosotros tus miedos y congojas" "¿George quieres ver como no vas a necesitar una escoba para dar la vuelta al mundo?", pero es lo normal teniendo por hermanos a semejantes especímenes y convivir con ellos los 365 días que tiene un año.  
Pero la pregunta del millón es la siguiente, ¿por qué no paran de preguntármelo?  
Es algo que no logro comprender todavía y por mucho que pienso en ello, nada, no se me ocurre nada.

La verdad es que todos actúan de un modo extraño últimamente.  
Harry, que siempre parece estar en otra cosa, aunque no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta todo el asunto del Torneo. No sólo tiene que soportar lo que esa asquerosa de Skeeter escribió de él, sino que también debe aguantar a los Slytherin repitiendo trozos de la entrevista, que ella se inventó, para reírse de él. La segunda prueba se acerca a pasos de gigantes y hombre no quiero sonar como mi madre, pero no lo he visto yo trabajando mucho en el huevo desde el día que lo abrió dejando sorda a toda la Sala Común, pero bueno todavía tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.  
Para colmo, por si todo eso no fuese ya suficiente como para pedir cita en San Mungo, le toca abrir el baile de Navidad. Un problema tras otro vamos. Aunque creo que eso no es todo lo que le ronda por la cabeza y Chang puede que esté metida en el asunto.

Por si no tuviera suficiente con Fred y George también me toca lidiar con Ginny.  
Cada vez que me ve, me mira con cara de pena como si me fuera a morir de un momento a otro y no para de decirme lo ciego que estoy. ¡JA! No fui yo quien casi se tira una armadura encima tras golpearse con ella, ¿a quién se le ocurre salir corriendo de esa forma?  
Bueno, quizás que Harry se tropezara con ella sin querer y su hermana quisiera apartarse de él lo antes posible tuviese algo que ver. Pero a qué de tanta prisa por su parte, ni que Harry fuera a enfadarse o recriminarle algo. ¿Quizás ahí había algo que se le escapaba? Cosas de chicas seguro.

Ron no es que no se enterara de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, como le decía Ginny, sino que simplemente se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo despistado y sin prestar especial atención a nada en concreto, eso no podía negarlo para que engañarse.  
Aunque a veces, en cambio, era él el primero, "cuestión de estadística", como por ejemplo la vez que Ginny fue llevada a la cámara, Harry y él fueron los primeros alumnos que lo supieron. Que Sirius Black estaba en Hogsmade, ellos tres los primeros otra vez. Que la primera prueba trataba de evitar ser devorado por un dragón, él y Hagrid. El motivo por el que George no había vuelto a acercarse a Angelina desde el día en que Johnson accedió a ir con Fred.  
Vale, es cierto que la mayoría de las veces contaba con ayuda de alguien para enterarse de lo que pasaba, sin ir más lejos, fue Ginny quien le señaló a George mirando a Angelina con cara de idiota y vale, puede que fuese ella quien sacara las conclusiones, pero estaba allí cuando ocurrió ¿no? así que, bien pudo él dar algo de apoyo moral.

Pero lo que no soportaba, lo que en realidad le producía esa sensación de "ligero mosqueo", lo que hacía que de vez en cuando y sin venir a cuento soltara un bufido de indignación que ríete tú de cualquiera producido por un toro a punto de embestir.  
El verdadero motivo de todo ese quebradero de cabeza que tenía era que al parecer todos supieran algo que él ignoraba y que nadie quisiera contárselo.  
Bueno, o quizás casi todos, porque Harry no estaba muy atento que digamos con todo el asunto de Chang y Diggory, a veces Ron lo escuchaba apretar las mandíbulas y concentrarse como si de un momento a otro fuera a saltar y partirle su perfecta cara al tío ese, o lo haría si no fuera porque el Míster Perfecto en cuestión le saca un par de cabezas.  
Ginny sí que lo sabía por supuesto, pero había quedado claro que no le iba a decir nada. De hecho para aclarar ese último punto Ron había necesitado que le repitiera su negativa treinta veces. "A lo mejor además de ciego vas a ser sordo, ¡pregúntaselo a ella!". Ya estaba suficientemente irritable con el tema del _dichoso_ bailecito para que su _dichoso_ hermano estuviera todo el día recordándoselo, y Ron intuía que su hermana no estaba muy contenta con todo eso. El muchacho sabía que con quien de verdad le hubiese gustado ir era con Harry en lugar de con Neville, pero él en realidad se alegraba de que no fuera con su mejor amigo, obviamente ya había advertido como buen hermano mayor de cómo debía ser tratada su hermana, Neville quizás se lo tomó demasiado en serio porque no había parado de evitar a Ron, pero si hubiese sido Harry…  
A Harry le gustaba Cho y no Ginny, pero Ginny sí que estaba ¿enamorada de Harry? No, eso era quizás una palabra demasiado fuerte, quizás sólo estaba encaprichada con él, eso, vale que era un encaprichamiento bastante largo pero de ahí a que le quisiese…  
No, lo sentía por ella pero no hubiese sido una gran pareja de baile para su hermana, lo mejor que podía hacer ella era olvidarse de él.

Pero bueno que nos desviamos del tema, eso no era lo que le molestaba.  
Lo que no entendía, lo que hacía que tuviera un humor de perros tan malo que hasta Snape hubiese estado orgulloso, lo que REALMENTE no podía soportar es que NADIE supiese o los que lo sabían NO QUISIERAN respon..." ¡Por Merlín! es cuestión de principios o simplemente amistad o lo que sea. ¡Ten-go de-re-cho a sa-ber-lo!"  
¿Con quién va a ir ELLA al baile?  
No era una pregunta tan difícil de contestar ¿no? Pues sí, al parecer sí que lo era.

Había estado tratando de sonsacárselo desde que se enteró de que tenía pareja, tras dejar a un lado la sorpresa inicial al enterarse y no porque no supiera que era una chica, y que había millones de chicos que querían ir con ella, más bufidos y una patada a una armadura que desafinaba cantando Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo.  
Bueno volviendo al tema, que se lo había preguntado a ella y a todo ser viviente que pudiese saberlo también, pero al parecer nadie sabía nada, nadie excepto Ginny que como ya había dejado claro, no estaba dispuesta a colaborar, así que si le hubiese preguntado a una estatua de piedra habría conseguido lo mismo.  
Para colmo de males y como si no hicieran ya suficiente, los gemelos habían empezado a decirle cosas absurdas, como por ejemplo que estaba demasiado preocupado para lo que un simple amigo con ningún otro sentimiento más profundo debería estar.  
-¿No estarás celoso porque te gustaría ser su pareja, verdad Ron?  
-No, ¿y tú George no te gustaría ser la pareja de alguien pero se te han adelantado? –la discusión terminó ahí.

En serio, por favor, ¿celoso? ¿él? Sólo era su amiga y como uno de sus mejores amigos que era debía cerciorarse de que ningún imbécil le hiciera algo malo, Harry estaba demasiado ocupado compadeciéndose de sí mismo como para estar pendiente de nada más, pero si no tuviera tantas cosas en la cabeza seguro que estaría también tan preocupado como él.  
Pero de ahí a decir que sentía algo por ella como dejaba caer de vez en cuando Ginny, era algo completa y soberanamente absurdo y sin sentido.  
Además que no y punto.

-¿Con quién vas al baile?  
-Ronald, a ti que te importa…  
-¿A mí? Nada.  
-Pues entonces ya está.

Nada, ¿Quién dice que a la vigésima novena va la vencida? Porque ahora mismo le diría yo un par de cosas.  
Lo único bueno del día era que quedaban menos de dos horas para la habitual guerra de bolas de nieve de todos los años, quizás si se veía contra las cuerdas se vería obligada a contestar…  
Pero no, tampoco tuvo suerte esa vez porque para empezar no quiso jugar, rompiendo así la tradición. Los gemelos estaban especialmente inspirados en cuanto a puntería se refiere y Ginny que directamente no falló ni un solo tiro.  
El resultado del enfrentamiento, en fin, podría haber ido mejor la cosa.  
Pero esto le pasa por formar equipo con Potter y su empanamiento mental, aunque tampoco es que él hubiese estado demasiado concentrado la última hora, para ser más exactos desde que la chica se levantara y les informara que se iba para a arreglarse tres horas antes, ¿ella? ¿desde cuándo ella perdía tanto tiempo sin que un libro estuviera de por medio?  
¿No venga en serio, quién era el idiota que hacía que la biblioteca con patas, la sabelotodo insufrible, su mejor amiga, necesitara tres horas para estar lista?  
Esa y mil preguntas se le agolparon en la mente mientras la veía marcharse y por su culpa recibió un par de bolazos más de los que en otra situación hubiese recibido.  
Y todo por culpa de una estúpida y simple pregunta. Pero buena aquello era absurdo porque en algunas horas sabría la respuesta y dejaría de comerse la cabeza por fin, los gemelos dejarían de preguntarle si tenía algún problema con el hecho de no haber sido él su acompañante y Ginny pararía de mirarle así, justamente como lo hace ahora, mientras él veía como ella se alejaba.  
Muy amablemente George le devolvió a la realidad con un bolazo que le alcanzó de lleno en la parte posterior de la cabeza y que por el dolor intenso que sentía, también le iba a dejar de regalo un buen chichón.  
GAME OVER

Bueno, ya estamos aquí y por una vez en lo que llevo de semana por fin me he olvidado de doña perfecta y su misterioso acompañante. Y no, no estaba obsesionado con ella que conste, era sólo preocupación fraternal y así se lo he hecho saber a Fred mientras le hacía morder el polvo con la última bola de nieve, es que le he acertado de lleno en la boca mientras éste se reía.  
Porque esto no puede ser verdad, porque en un día no puedo tener tan mala suerte, porque este disfraz que llevo puesto es lo más horrible que he visto nunca y no quiero llevarlo y NO LO VOY A LLEVAR. Y sin embargo lo llevo.  
Le he quitado las cosas esas que había en el cuello y en las mangas pero aún sí…, es que es tremendo el trajecito. Sé que mamá no ha podido comprarme uno mejor, pero aún estoy enfadadísimo con ella ¿es qué no pensó el mal rato que me va ha hacer pasar cuando Malfoy o alguno de los Slytherin me vea con este trasto puesto?  
Sólo espero que los gemelos paren de hacer bromas cuando me vean, porque no sé si podré soportarlo.

Y de repente, mientras Parvati me dice que su hermana estará esperándome abajo, aparece su imagen en mi cerebro y me acuerdo y la busco y no la encuentro por ningún rincón de la Sala Común y aunque está a rebosar de personas sé que no está ahí.  
-¿Dónde está Hermione?  
Pero tampoco Parvati lo sabe y nos marchamos escaleras abajo, no sin antes ver como Fred me dirige una sonrisilla de suficiencia y sí quizás una mirada de lo que podríamos considerar pena. ¿Era posible? Después tan rápido como ha aparecido desaparece dejando en su lugar una cara de mosqueo curiosa, todavía deben de dolerle los dientes. Yo le sonrió.  
Bueno da igual, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo aprender a hacerme invisible en los dos minutos que tardemos en bajar las escaleras.

¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!  
¿Cómo…?¿Cuándo…?¿Dónde…?¿Por q…?¿Dón…?¿Cuá…?¿Gggggggggggg…? "Respira Ron respira" "¿Eh? Sí, gracias Ginny, me he atragantado con la saliva"  
¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE CON EL IDIOTA ESE, EL NARIZOTAS… EL CEJUDO… EL … EL…? "¿Otra vez la saliva Ron?" le dice Ginny que está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse. "Sí, otra vez" le respondo secamente aunque suena más bien como un ladrido.  
Más bufidos y tengo que sujetarme con fuerza a la barandilla de piedra porque cómo de un paso más me abalanzo y le pego una somanta de palos que le arreglo la nariz que le rompieron en los Mundiales. Por cierto ahora que lo pienso me tengo que enterar de quien fue y comprarme un póster firmado.

Alto, alto ¿qué pasa aquí? Vuelve Ron, vuelve.  
Hace un momento estaba conversando, tranquilamente, con Ginny, Neville y con mi maravillosa acompañante en este nuestro baile de Navidad ¡Anda si es Padma!, sobre el estado de lo que es nuestra sala de baile, antes conocido como Gran Comedor y los maravillosos adornos que lo decoran actualmente y lo maravillosa que se presentaba la noche.  
Por su parte, Harry se había ausentado para cumplir con su papel de campeón de Hogwarts y se había ido junto a Parvati hacia un lado del pasillo, tuve el buen cuidado de alejarme todo lo posible de ellos, para evitar cualquier contacto visual con Fleur, cuando vi como hablaba con Krum. Y la chica que iba su lado.  
Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin planearlo, sin darme cuenta como, me he convertido en el pariente perdido de Chuck Norris, que para quien no lo conozcáis por lo visto es un muggle capaz de asesinar con solo mirarte, familia de basilisco seguro…  
Dispuesto a descuartizar a Krum como baje un poquito más la mano de la cintura de la chica.

Si alguna vez os preguntan si el ser humano es capaz de morder un trozo de pared de piedra de tropecientos años y hacer un armario empotrado… decir que sí.

En resumen, en lo que llevamos de noche he tenido que soportar durante la cena las risitas esporádicas de Ginny, por mi salida de tonos de antes, como si ella no se atragantara nunca, los codazos de los gemelos cuando la "parejita" se ha puesto a bailar, para mi gusto demasiado cerca, pero es solamente una observación, como cuando dije que si Hagrid y Madame Maxine seguían bailando tan cerca de Flitwick lo aplastarían de un pisotón. Simples comentarios sin ningún doble sentido, ni nada por el estilo.  
Me he pasado la mayor parte del baile sentado, con el dolor de culo que eso conlleva, he discutido con Padma, ¡si quiere bailar, que baile! ¡No sé lo estoy impidiendo!, he discutido con ella, con lo inteligente que es y no se da cuenta de que la está utilizando para averiguar cosas sobre Harry y Hogwarts, es de Durmstrang, juega sucio, ya sabía yo que algo no estaba bien en ese patán, desde el principio, siempre lo supe en realidad.  
¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miráis así?  
Para colmo de males acabamos de descubrir que Hagrid tiene sangre de gigante, no es que me sorprenda porque una estatura que se asemeja más a la un elefante macho y de los grandes, que a la de un hombre, pues como que algo raro pasa ahí, pero la verdad es que me sorprendió el hecho de que Maxine no lo reconociera también… Huesos grandes dice… Ya, claro.  
Además quien conozca a Hagrid sabe que su estatura es tan grande porque lo necesita para llevar ese corazón enorme que tiene, que moñas me estoy volviendo últimamente, bueno eso, que sólo espero que esto no salga a la luz, y por supuesto que no llegue a las manos de Skeeter, porque eso sería el acabose.  
Lo único bueno de que hayan ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, ha sido que he olvidado que llevo por túnica de gala, esta cosa.

Cuando por fin, ¡POR FIN! Se acabó el dichoso bailecito, aunque yo bailar lo que se dice bailar no mucho la verdad…, Harry y yo salimos los primeros, seguidos por el resto de alumnos que al parecer se lo habían pasado pipa.  
Como no podía ser de otra manera nos los encontramos despidiéndose y ella subió por las escaleras no sin antes dirigirme una mirada tan fría como la que yo le dirigí a ella, entre los dos podríamos haber congelado toda la estancia si una voz no hubiera llamado a Harry, lo que hizo que mirara hacia abajo.  
Diggory.  
¡JA! Lo que le faltaba a su amigo.  
Me despedí y seguí subiendo.  
Si en algún momento me pregunté qué era lo que quería Krum ahora mismo se me ha olvidado por completo, porque la he alcanzado, y aunque una voz me dice en mi cerebro, con la voz muy parecida a la de Ginny, por cierto, mezclada con la de alguien más pero que ahora no la ubico, que me vaya a la cama que las cosas están ya muy calentitas y que sólo voy a conseguir empeorarlas, que reduzca el paso, que no eche a correr porque ha girado en una esquina y no la veo, que no me ponga a su altura, que no entre antes que ella cortándole el paso, que no le grite…  
-Así que… Krum.  
Llamo su atención porque se había dado la vuelta con la intención de ignorarme y dirigirse hacia su cuarto.  
"Sabes que… que no quiero saber nada de esto, hasta mañana, Ronald" genial hasta mi cerebro y conciencia me abandonan.  
-Sí, Ron, Viktor. ¿No me has dicho todo lo que tenías que decirme antes durante el baile? ¿No me lo has estropeado suficiente ya?  
Ron dio un paso hacia ella atónito.  
-¡Qué yo…! Y qué culpa tengo yo de cómo te lo hayas pasado tú. Eso díselo a Vicky para vuestra próxima cita…  
Ron notaba como por segundos su cara iba adquiriendo el color del estandarte de Gryffindor que había detrás de él y ahora para colmo un peso del tamaño de un león se había instalado en su estómago. ¿Habría una próxima cita?  
-Para empezar no le llames Vicky, y a ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer con él, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago con mi vida, si tanto te molestaba deberías haber notado que era una chica antes y que a lo mejor, había otros chicos que podían fijarse en mí –le gritó también poniéndose roja.  
-ESO LO SÉ YO Y DESDE HACE AÑOS, NO TIENE QUE VENIR NINGÚN ESTÚPIDO, FAMOSILLO DE TURNO A RESTREGÁRME POR LA CARA QUE ÉL LLEGÓ ANTES, AL IGUAL QUE SABÍA QUE ERAS UNA CHICA ¿CREES QUE NO TENGO OJOS EN LA CARA? –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la gente empezaba a mirarlos y además Harry había hecho aparición pero se quedó quieto al verlos así.  
Tras un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper, en realidad la Sala Común entera se ha quedado callada, un silencio producido por mis palabras y por algo que se esconde en el fondo de ellas pero que ni ella ni yo somos capaces de discernir desde la superficie, ni en realidad nos atrevemos tampoco porque eso detonaría algo que nosotros no podemos siquiera nombrar ahora mismo, no todavía.  
Por fin, habla.  
-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? –gritó, lo que provocó que me volviese a poner rojo de ira. ¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa? Pero le contesté, vamos que sí le contesté.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿cuál es?  
-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!  
Silencio, silencio en mi mente que ya hacía rato que se había marchado, silencio en mi boca porque no soy capaz de responderle por lo que se va hecha un huracán, silencio en mis tripas porque se han ido a dar una vuelta aprovechando la fiesta, silencio a mi alrededor porque todo el mundo se ha quedado callado, silencio, simplemente silencio.  
En ese silencio subimos, por suerte ninguno de nuestros compañeros de cuarto está allí todavía, Harry se encierra en el baño para cambiarse, aunque creo que lo hace para darme un poco de espacio.  
Y yo, todo esto en silencio. Me desnudo, me pongo el pijama, abro el baúl y arrojo la túnica de gala, que voy a quemar en cuanto pueda.  
¿Qué es eso?  
Un brazo con la túnica de Bulgaria…  
Me dirijo a toda velocidad hacia allí y lo extraigo de malas maneras y lo desgajo sin querer de una figura y me acuerdo de que lo compré en los Mundiales, y me levanto y lo tiro con todas mis fuerzas sobre la pared más lejana y se escapa ventana abajo. Y le pego una patada al baúl con todas mis fuerzas y me tiro sobre la cama del dolor y suelto una retahíla de palabrotas que ni siquiera sabía que conocía.  
El brazo que tenía en la otra mano y que no había tirado todavía no sé dónde ha ido a parar pero de repente me siento mucho mejor. Todo mi ser está mejor, menos claro la parte cercana a mi pie derecho, en concreto el dedo gordo.  
En ese momento se abre la puerta de la habitación y entran Dean, Seamus y Neville, todos con pinta de haberse divertido mucho.  
Ron que no está para fiesta se mete en la cama sin dar las buenas noches y corre las cortinas, para después cerrar los ojos a esperar que le entre el sueño.  
Pero ya no se asombra de que no pueda dormirse… ¿Cuántas cosas pueden ir mal en una noche?  
Da vueltas una y otra vez en la cama y no lo consigue.  
Porque en su mente "¿pero tú no me habías abandonado hasta nuevo aviso?" "Sinceramente aunque esté aquí no me haces caso, así que… no hay mucha diferencia de que esté o no" aparece y vuelve a aparecer una pregunta.  
"¿Por qué estoy celoso?"  
Y otra más.  
"¿Pero lo estoy de verdad?"  
Con ella las cosas siempre han sido así, bueno lo de hoy ha sido un poco batalla campal, pero lo que sentía por ella siempre había sido así, pero era lo normal ¿no? Eran amigos.  
Bueno, a ver, con Harry no llegaría a esos extremos pero porque era un tío y no es lo mismo.

Es sólo una amiga. Es sólo una amiga. Es sólo una amiga. Es sólo una amiga…

"¿Por qué tienes miedo a decir lo que te pasa Ronald?" Genial si no tenía suficiente con una sabelotodo en la vida real, ahora también tenía a otra en su cabeza. "No decías que no me hablabas, pues sigue así…" "Sólo pretendo ayudarte te vendrá bien admitirlo" "¿Admitir el qué?" "Si no lo sabes tú yo no te lo puedo decir" "Vale, pues buenas noches"

Es sólo una amiga. Es sólo una amiga. Es sólo una amiga. Es sólo una amiga.

Sí, sólo eso se repetía a sí mismo. Por fin empezaron a cerrársele los párpados.  
Mi amiga.  
Eso, es… Que por cierto estaba muy guapa, ahora que me acuerdo.  
"No, no, no. No vayas por ahí, concéntrate."  
Mi amiga.  
"Mejor."  
Su mejor amiga con la que mañana discutiría y se dirigiría miradas asesinas, pero eso eran lo que hacían los amigos, además con ella las cosas siempre habían sido así y así seguirían siendo cuando el subnormal profundo del búlgaro ese se largara de aquí.  
Porque las cosas entre ellos siempre habían sido así, con ese sentimiento hacia ella, que incluso se hacía más fuerte cada día, con razón dicen que el roce hace el cariño. CARIÑO, NADA MÁS PROFUNDO QUE ESO QUE CONSTE.

Ron ya estaba completamente dormido cuando…  
Sí, la verdad que nada sería lo mismo sin Hermione Granger. Y sonriéndole a la almohada como un idiota se dio la vuelta.

"Mi novia Hermione Granger."

**Nota mental de la mente de Ron hacia sí misma: "Esto va a ser muuuuuuy duro"**

* * *

_Y ya está, bueno esta es mi visión de lo que siente el pelirrojo, siente y siempre ha sentido, lo digo por si no se ha notao en la historia, y que sale en el libro y yo no he visto en las pelis y a falta de una peli... SU PELI, ¬¬ no espero nada ¬¬, en fin..._

_Que espero que os haya gustado y R/Hr 4ever^^_


End file.
